To Never Love Again
by EMJess
Summary: A real-life story written into Elsword form. Two-shot c:
1. The Year We Meet

**WAS in honors of Valentine's(Self-Awareness) day... but... procrastination... x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword~**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer  
****Aisha: Elemental Master  
****Rena: Grand Archer  
****Raven: Blade Master****  
****Chung: Deadly Chaser  
****Ara: Yama Raja  
****  
**

* * *

Aisha quietly took a seat in a desk far off in the left corner of the room as she took out her book and read. Students nosily filed in as she continued scanning her book, learning all she could about the elements' powers. A thought still tugged at her mind since the day she had received her schedule. Why had she been placed in the basic magic class? Surely, even this teacher has heard of the Elemental Master that will be attending this school.

The bell had rung not long after the purple-haired mage finished her little rant. The students took either seats hurriedly as they spotted the teacher walking in through the door.

"Hello class! My name is Miss Ariel and I will be guiding you all through the fundamentals of magic this year!" she smiled, introducing herself.

"Um, excuse me," a red-haired boy raised his hand, "Didn't you say that I was going to be in the advanced magic class? I took a test for that over summer and you said I could go up a level."

"_**What?! There was a placement test?!**_" came the enraged mage's thoughts.

"Oh, right," Miss Ariel said, "Well, schedules will be fixed next week, so just keep coming to this class until then." The boy sat down with a smirk as he watched half the class gape at him.

"This guy.." Aisha thought, "He should know when to talk to the teacher ALONE."

The class ended and third period passed in a blink of an eye. Aisha dragged her feet into the science classroom, the thought of being placed in the basic magic class still bugging her mind. She glanced at the seating chart projected on the white board. A girl named Rena is going to sitting next to her. Other students that will be in her table are Raven, Chung, and Elsword. Sighing, she took her seat at the table in the farthest left corner of the classroom. At once, the mage had taken out her book and stuck her nose in it, ignoring all that was happening around her.

***Beeeeeeppppp***

The bell and rung and rudely snapped Aisha's attention out of her book. She looked around the classroom, checking out all of her classmates before finally setting her eyes on her own table mates. There, sitting on her left side, the "show-off" red head. A series of annoyed rants streamed through her head as the mage tried to ignore Elsword as best she could. The science teacher, Mr. Adams, was also extremely incoherent. In the middle of class, most of the students gave up trying to comprehend his words.

"Hey," Elsword began in a whisper, "Have any of you guys heard of the game called 'Drowsle*'?"

Being a secret gamer, this caught the mage's attention at once, "I've heard of it, but I never actually played it before. The game I play most right now is Yrotselpam**."

"Yrotselpam?!" Elsword exclaimed, "That spamming game? Please, Drowsle is so much better. It's actually combo-based!"

Aisha cringed in distaste of Elsword's opinion and attitude. How dare he openly accuse her favorite game! Aisha held back the strong urge to take out her book and whack him across the head for his idiotic statement.

"Spamming?!" Aisha whispered angrily, "If you think that Yrotselpam is a spamming game, then you clearly haven't played it yet!"

The pair argued like this for a whole entire week, both sides holding their ground. Being the smarter students in the class, it was not necessary for them to pay attention to Mr. Adams anyways. Over the weekend, Aisha spent her free time thinking about their arguments over and over again before deciding they were utterly useless due to the fact neither of them had accurate facts to prove the other wrong. Aisha sighed, exasperated, before pulling out her computer and started researching the general plot of Drowsle. As she took a look at the available classes, she scoffed, thinking that it had such little variety. However, her eyes lingered on the pictures of Slayer of the Runes and Master of the Elements. They looked suspiciously similar to Elsword and herself. Archer of the Grand, Master of the Blade, and Deadliest of all Chasers also had a shocking similarity to her table mates. Aisha simply waved it off, thinking it was merely her imagination.

Monday arrived quickly and Aisha was ready to leave Elsword in the dust. His insults against Yrotselpam had made her mad enough to send him crying to his mother. However, today's game debate was immediately turned into a friendly discussion.

'Curse his social perfection,' Aisha thought angrily, as she continued to quietly listen to Elsword's speech.

"Ah, I was planning to make an archer..." Elsword started.

"Aner, right?" Aisha asked, interrupting, "Just use the character's names. I did some research and started playing Drowsle to have a proper argument unlike _someone._"

Instead of retorting, Elsword... smiled. Aisha's eyes widened as a small blush crept up to her cheeks. Never had she ever seen Elsword smile so happily.

'Maybe,' Aisha thought, 'he really isn't that bad at all...' The mage had quickly pushed that thought out of her head. What was she doing? Judging people by looks.. In attempt to hide her flustered face, she had shoved the book in front of her face again. No way in hell will she ever come to like this boy, or at least she had hoped.

**~Time Skip to 6th Period~**

Aisha's eye twitched as she found herself sitting directly in front of Elsword. Since when was Mr. Denka so ready to place the annoying red-head right behind her?

"It can't be helped," Elsword said, yawning, "He DID put us in alphabetical order anyways." Aisha sighed as she pulled out her world history book. This year was definitely going to be the craziest year she will ever have.

* * *

But over the year, the purple mage had not realized how attached she had grown to the berserk red head.

* * *

"Aisha! What elective does Elsword have?" asked a random classmate. There was a lot of background noise in history, and Aisha couldn't hear very well.

"W-wait, what was that?" Aisha asked, leaning forward in hopes of hearing the question this time.

"What elective does Elsword have?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Ara secretly giggled and "translated", "Aisha, she's asking you if you like Elsword."

"W-w-w-w-what do you mean?!" Aisha stuttered as her face turned red, "I-I don't like Elsword in that way.."

Aisha's classmate had sighed and face-palmed before she rose her voice even more, "WHAT ELECTIVE DOES ELSWORD HAVE?!"

"A-Ah..! Uhm, he has Advanced Magic.." Aisha sighed in relief before she turned to her friend.

"Eeheehee.." Ara nervously giggled, "Of course I misheard, too.."

* * *

"Do you like Elsword?" Ara asked curiously in history class.

"No," was the mage's simple reply. Ara smiled devilishly before turning to Elsword.

"Hey, Elsword~ Aisha likes you~"

"No she doesn't," Elsword said plainly without glancing up from his work. Ara pouted at the stubborn couple that she shipped so much before she returned to her work and wait for Elsword to leave the room for a few good moments.

"You DO like Elsword, don't you, Aisha?"

"N-no I don't," Aisha said, unintentionally stuttering before she slapped herself mentally. Elsword leaves and she loses all of her skills of masking her speech?

"Ohhhh~ So you DO like him~" Ara smirked, her sharp ears catching the faint stutter the poor mage had spoken. She snickered evilly when she saw Elsword heading back into the classroom.

"What is it?" the red-head asked, annoyed after noticing Ara had been attempting to catch his attention for at least ten minutes.

"You should really believe me about Aisha.." Ara pouted, pulling his shirt sleeve multiple times. Elsword only casted a quick glance at Aisha and scoffed as he looked at the now-calm expression on her face.

"Just go back to work, Ara..."

* * *

Time flew by and year had already come to a close. Aisha stepped into Mr. Adam's class and immediately went to her table. She knew that even though the five of them were as close as a family, all of that would end today. The mage sadly smiled as she watched Elsword give each of his table mates a hug.

'He'll skip me, for sure,' Aisha thought before turning away to explore the rest of the classroom for the last time. Before she was able to set off on her little adventure, the familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Do you... mind?" Elsword hesitantly asked while stretching his arms out as a hug. Aisha's shocked expression quickly turned into a soft smile as she nodded. Much to Aisha's disappointment and relief, it was half-hug. His right arm wrapped around her shoulder nervously as she returned the gesture with her left.

'Thank you,' Aisha muttered with a small smile.

"What was that?" Elsword asked. Aisha merely shook her head and smiled as the dismissal bell rang.

* * *

"Hi," Elsword muttered as he appeared right next to Aisha in the large crowd of students filing out of the school. Shivers ran up her spine as she felt the red head's breath on her ear.

"Don't scare me like that!" Aisha scolded, still slightly shivering from the minor scare.

"You should be used to it by now," Elsword yawned, bored, as he escorted her to the usual departing place under the shade of a small tree. The two exchanged their goodbyes with the mage feeling a little sober, promising that they would still see each other on Drowlse. Aisha was actually going to miss the brat she had despised so much on the first few weeks of school. She stood under the tree, recounting all the precious memories she had with the red-haired boy.

'I really do like him, huh?'

* * *

**skdflgsdfkgjsdflkg CUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT ;w;**

**No more.. for this chapter... 8th grade year in the next chapter will explain the reason I'm writing this before I finish my other two stories. Can't let my personal life get in the way of proper endings, right? ;P**


	2. The Year We Part

**8th grade year**

**Adding some more cast!  
Eve: Code Battle Seraph  
Add: Lunatic Pskyer**

* * *

Aisha took a step into Ayobahc Middle School, smiling as she remembered all the fun times she had at this school as a seventh grader. She was going to miss spending time with the friends she had made who were now ninth graders, but she was also determined to make new friends with the incoming seventh graders. Aisha took a look at her schedule. A new concept called 'common core' was set upon the school system, so that would mean she would be stuck with many of the same people for the rest of the year. It could be a good or bad thing, though.

'It would be nice if Elsword was in the same triangle of teachers as me..' Aisha subconsciously thought before slapping herself mentally. After having more than half the classes with Elsword next year, it was unreasonable to expect it to happen again this year, right? It was already really uncommon to have all the same subjects in order with her best friend, Eve.

Aisha walked into her first period class, science, coughing more than necessary. The poor mage couldn't help it; during a magic camp over summer, she was infected with pertussis from a very close friend who she had played Foosball with everyday. She wasn't too bad though, she could stop herself from making everyone else sick.

"As long as no one finds out.."

Aisha's mother's words echoed through her mind, making her sigh in exasperation. The mage only looked up to explore her classroom when the bell had rung.

_No Elsword._

None of her other "science table family members" from the previous year were there either. Aisha had thought she was mentally prepared to expect their absence, but nothing could stop her overflowing disappointment. The class dragged on as Aisha desperately looked around for any familiar faces. None. She was going to be alone all over again.

The day flew by, leaving the desperate mage looking everywhere for anyone she could recognize.

_Math: No one._

_Advanced Magic class: No one. (With an exception of Eve)_

_Language Arts: No one._

_Elrois History: No one._

_Physical Education: No one._

Aisha sighed hopelessly before falling face-first onto her bed. No way is she ever going to have a happy year this time. Not a single person she could recognize was in any of her classes, meaning the only time she could talk to her friends were during break and lunch, or more specifically, forty minutes a day. What a year it'll be. She doesn't even communicate with Elsword frequently anymore.

'How did I even come to like such a jerk anyways?' Aisha wondered, attempting to think as a seventh grader. After a while, Aisha simply gave up and started to collect all the required materials for the next day of school.

* * *

"Miss Aisha," Mr. Allegro called, "Take your things and report to the office immediately."

Confused, Aisha packed her notebooks and binders into her backpack before heading out of history.

"What happened now..?" She asked herself aloud, her life couldn't possibly become worse than it already was... right? On the second day of school, Aisha had been called to the office for the first time in my whole entire life. Shyly, Aisha walked into the office, scared of what was going to happen to her. To Aisha's pleasant surprise, the office lady merely pointed to a chair and asked her to wait for her parents to pick her up.

'That means my secret is out, huh?' Aisha thought, holding back a small cough, 'I guess its time to explain this to Elsword over email..'

It wasn't too long since Aisha's parents had arrived to pick her up. She certainly had a crazy start on her all-new middle school year. The infected mage was to stay home for the rest of the week to recover and avoid passing the sickness along to her fellow classmates. Aisha immediately turned on her computer when she finally returned to her home.

* * *

**"I tested out as positive, but my doctor didn't say anything about me not going to school...**

**I've been taking antibiotics, too, so I should be fine.**

**Oh and one more thing:**

**Please do me a favor and not tell anyone about this...the school's gonna stop me from coming to school until the regular sickness period is over(100 days) whether I'm cured or not"**

* * *

After rereading her email a couple of times, Aisha sent it to Elsword. She had to rant to... SOMEONE... before she started her "extended summer break". Yawning, Aisha decided to take a nap. The more sleep the better you get when your sick, right?

* * *

**"What is this disease? Sorry..but what happens to you again...slap me please. Sure thing Aisha. Your secret goes with me to the grave."**

* * *

'Well that was quick,' Aisha thought, sleepily rubbing her eyes as she slowly awoke from her slumber. Even in her tired state, Aisha smiled and giggled at Elsword's response.

'No one else would write a reply like this one..' Aisha thought, but she mentally slapped herself for forgetting to tell him what disease she had.

'Maybe this year won't be so bad after all...'

* * *

Aisha had spent her second week at school rushing to catch up on all of the work she had missed during her absence. Thanks to her touring all over the school, she had found where Elsword stayed with his friends during break and lunch. As a girl in love, Aisha couldn't help but to glance his way every time she passed him. She was even taking time away from being with her friends to go to the library during lunch to study and to talk to Elsword.

'I-I have a reason though..!' Aisha thought, trying to make an excuse for herself, 'Elsword's the best person I can ask for composing a magic-music piece..!'

And in truth, Elsword really WAS the best person she could rely on. Instead of being in Advanced Magic class for another year, Elsword had chosen Elven Language as his elective instead. Composing the piece together in the library was, to Aisha, one of the most precious memories she had in her eighth grade year. She could never had thought that everything would go downhill only a few days after she had finished the piece and finally perfected it for the judges' eyes. To "thank" Elsword, Aisha decided to confess her... more friendly feelings towards him... over email during winter break of course.

* * *

**:D wb~~ How was skiing? **

**Why? Er... It's rather selfish but... I guess I wouldn't have anything to talk to you about anymore(other than magic)... tbh(to be honest), you were one of the only people I could talk to about my actual interests and habits. Rena and co. would listen, but they can't really connect to what I'm talking about. It's creepy, but you're also the person who shares the most similarities with me. So, in a way, you're one of the people I want to keep a life-lasting connection with =w='. Others would include Rena, Eve, Ara ect.**

**~Aisha~**

* * *

**okay... that is a bit creepy.. don't worry.. I'm not giving up on Drowsle yet... Dda's second path is about to be released..**

**Elsword**

* * *

**o hush. You want me to make it even creepier by listing out the similarities? Well you completely dropped that Magic-music competition topic... but just a little side note, I'm going to see if I can meet up with Ara on Sat. night to clean up those little mistakes. Ah, I told you about meeting Helen irl right? Dda...=w= why do I have a feeling I'm going to be scared by his second class... =w='**

**Ahsia's system is almost out though! *^***

**~Aisha~**

* * *

**I know... can't wait.. good luck on the competition.. send me a recording.. oh please... can you tell me what piece Add and Eve are playing?**

**Elsword**

* * *

**idk and idk. This is school. You can see them and ask them whenever you want =w='**

**Your group is right next to Eve's during break right? And I don't talk to Add lol.**

**~Aisha~**

* * *

**yes... oh just ask her.. I don't have the guts to.**

******Elsword**

* * *

**ohhh~ ;3  
So you like her I see~**

**anyways... "you don't have the guts to"?**

**=w=' man up, sheesh, I thought she was your friend. Unless my assumption was actually true~**

**~Aisha~**

* * *

**... Shut up...-_- really? Just ask her.. It looks awkward for a boy to ask a girl.. I don't want to be a Raven ...**

**Elsword**

* * *

**xDD You make it sound like that lol**

**You shouldn't be talking anyways. How many girls did you hug on the last day of school last year? At least 2 1/2 I know that xD Isn't it more awkward to hug a girl than asking one?**

**I asked her though: Andante in C by Mozart **_(SHHHHH, JUST THINK OF IT AS A MAGIC-MUSIC PIECE)_

******and yet you ask me stuff...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**What gender am I to you?**

**~Aisha~**

* * *

**You're different...**

**Eve.. Fine. Your assumption is true ... Happy? Pls don't tell anyone.  
That Ahsia system sucks..  
**

**Elsword**

* * *

**^^' so basically I'm a new specimen...**

**xD It's the first time I've been right about this stuff! Don't worry though~ Your secret is with me to my grave. ;3**

**of course... =w=' but looking on the bright side, killing bosses won't be as much as a hassle AND if you plan correctly, it's actually pretty useful... for specific things...  
**

******~Aisha~**

* * *

All these emails in one day. An unspoken rejection in one day. As Aisha clicked the "send" button, her eyes welled up with tears that she had been holding in for quite some time. The one person she was miraculously crushing on just happened to like her best friend.

'I guess this is why I'm more comfortable talking through email rather than face to face,' Aisha thought as she vigorously brushed her tears aside. Hopeless, Aisha only sought to grasp onto a false hope.

'W-what if he was lying..? He's done that to you numerous times through email and chat..!'

Her attempts were futile. Aisha had collected unmistakable clues through the rest of the year to prove to her weak self that Elsword really DID like Eve.

* * *

From where Aisha was standing with her friends during break, the mage could easily see Elsword's movements without creating any suspicion among her group. Just like Aisha herself, the knight kept taking small chances to glace at the emotionless nasod who was sitting not to far from him. Tears started to fog Aisha's vision before she ruthlessly pushed them back, telling herself to be sensible and to give up on such a person. Even with this, Aisha could not fully convince herself that Elsword is indeed in love with Eve. The mage knew that she was just looking to injure her feelings even more, but her stubborn nature did not allow her to give up so easily.

* * *

'This. Is. The. Last. Time. I. Will. Do. This. To. Myself.' Aisha thought, exasperated that a year has passed without being able to get over Elsword. The mage had met up with Eve at the entrance first, greeting the silent nasod with a large smile.

"It's rare to see you so excited, Aisha," Eve commented as she was dragged into the gym, which had been transformed into a dance floor.

"Of course! It's my first and last dance in middle school so.. I've got to make it as enjoyable as possible right?" Aisha giggled.

'This is also the last time I can confirm that my suspicions are correct...'

When Aisha spotted Elsword, she had made sure that Eve was also standing close by. Fortunately, Elsword wasn't that hard to decipher from the crowd. He was the only person who had come in shorts and a jacket and Aisha couldn't help but to smile at his informality. Aisha opened her mouth to greet Elsword, but was quickly cut off with a question.

"Going to be on Drowsle tonight?" Elsword ask simply.

"Well, of course," Aisha replied with a small smile. The smile quickly turned into a sly smirk when she heard the music put up for couples came on.

"So Elsword, are you going to ask Eve to a dance?" Aisha questioned, glad that the darkness was hiding her determined expression.

"P-Pardon?"

Aisha's eyebrow twitched; he was clearly avoiding the question!

"Are you going ask Eve for a dance?!" She asked, loud enough so that even Eve could hear her name unclearly and wander over curiously. Even in the darkness, Aisha could see a blush forming on Elsword's cheeks as he took in his surroundings. He started to curse under his breath before he caught himself and scurried off. Aisha couldn't help but to giggle at his flustered reaction. However, her amusement didn't last long. By the time Eve had reached the place where Elsword once stood, Aisha had felt crushed. Forcing out a smile, the mage waved at her friend before briskly walking out of the gym for fresh air. Aisha covered up her face with her hands and took a deep breath, feeling the cool evening breeze. The mage wasn't going to cry, she refused to do so. Her grades had dropped by so much thanks to all of this romance trouble.

'I guess.. going to an all-girls school next year will give me a nice four year break from all of this,' Aisha thought, grateful that Presentation accepted her application. With a sigh, Aisha turned her back on the setting sun and headed back into the dance room, where she met up with the rest of her friends, pretending as if nothing special had happened.

* * *

Last week of school. Aisha STILL wasn't over this red-headed jerk. This was her last time she'll ever see Elsword in real life, and it seemed so unreal. Her last gift to him was a confession of her deepest feelings... one that he will hopefully never read. During the weekend, Aisha had made gifts for sixteen selected friends; a phone strap with a star and a scroll in which Aisha had written short messages in. Everyone's was the same... save Elsword's scroll.

_**Elsword,**_

_**I will always remember that I loved you and the gratitude for introducing me to such a wonderful game. Thank you.**_

_**Aisha**_

Aisha reread her note several times before rolling it up and tying it to the strap. So her last written words to Elsword was a lie. She still loves him, and it would take a long time to get over someone who's been such a large impact on your life.

Aisha had given out the gifts on Monday, successfully delivering it to everyone during her two breaks in the day. The mage stared at the last bag before letting out a heavy sigh. Half running half walking, Aisha was able to catch up to Elsword and hand him the gift with a small smile. Before Elsword could say anything, Aisha had run off, hiding her flustered face.

'Now,' Aisha thought, panting in front of the closed school library, 'I just have to wait for it to fade away.'

* * *

Graduation was a day before the official last day of school. Aisha was clueless that that day would be the last day she would ever see and talk to Elsword directly ever again. When it was her turn to graduate, she lined up with all of her classmates. The mage scanned all of the graduates, her eyes landing on each friend she had made throughout middle school. As her eyes landed on the special red-head, Elsword had noticed her at the same time. Aisha grinned and waved before slightly sticking her tongue out, amused at the fact he was suffering in the sun while she got to sit in the luxurious shade. To her surprise, Elsword merely smiled back at her. However, this smile had a look of apology and gratitude, making Aisha more confused than ever. Deciding not to think about it, she merely shrugged it off.

The last day of school finally arrived. Aisha looked around the school, grateful for all of the precious memories this place has given her. Most of her friends were not going to attend the same school as she was, which disheartened Aisha even more. This was the last day she'll be able to spend time with all of them. Not to mention, the mage needed to give Elsword a picture she had spent all night drawing. Aisha said many satisfying goodbyes to her friends, excluding Elsword. No matter where she looked, the poor mage couldn't find him anywhere. When the last dismissal bell of the year had rung, Aisha had given up all hope. The disheartened mage took one last look at her hard work before folding it up and putting it in her pocket. Hesitantly, Aisha walked to the exit of the school and turned around for one last look at it. Silently saying goodbye, Aisha walked out, stopping herself from glancing back, and met up with her friends with a forced smile.

* * *

As soon as Aisha came home from her last day of middle school, she turned on her computer and loaded pictures she took on her camera onto her laptop, meaning to send it to her friends. Instead of creating a new email, she had seen another email she had received only a day before.

* * *

**Can you get the new soccer pet and accessories for my Princess of the Void? sry for not being here on the last day of school.. hope you have a great summer...**

**Elsword**

* * *

Despite being crushed about wasting her sleeping time on the picture, Aisha couldn't help but to smile at Elsword's email.

'Classic Elsword,' she thought, before setting her hands on the keyboard to reply to his email.

* * *

**I'm done..! Typing up this story really taught me something, though. No matter what I do, I'll never be able to forget "Elsword" and how I feel about him. Most of those frustrated feelings are gone now... so I guess that's enough. I would also like to thank the few people who helped me get out those bitter thoughts by either counseling me or just being my verbal punching bag... I owe you all one big favor o/. Thank you to my readers, too! I hope that you all learned not to be like me when it comes to love. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will now get started on that ending for that comic "unfinished" by troll author!**

* * *

**Reply to my Reviewer:**

**BubblyYinny: Only reviewer.. I'm at least a little loved..! But.. thank you c:**


End file.
